Songbird
by infinite-blueeyes
Summary: Stephanie Mars, three years ago, was left by her boyfriend. Little did he know, she was pregnant with his child. As good as life with her little girl has been, she feel like she needs to know who her father is since questions about him have been coming up lately. But when he does come out, what'll happen when she starts having feelings for the father's best friend? JAMESxOCxKENDALL
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Big Time Rush… Or Tinga Tinga Tales. lol**

It's been two years. Two years since I've given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Cadence Phoebe Trenton. Two years since my boyfriend left for Hollywood, and I never had the chance to tell him about the pregnancy. And every time I called him all he would do is talk about girls that he met, or knew, or hung out with, so after about two months, I gave up and hadn't called him since.

Now, I walk down aisles in the grocery with my little girl and all I hear is people talking about us. It's either that, or they have the sudden need to ask if she's my little sister. "No," I reply, "She's my daughter." Then they talk some more. But then there's the people I know, the ones who are always seeing me at the grocery store, sometimes, they'll hear someone talking about me, and say something to me, loud enough for them to hear. Something like, "Hey, Stevie, I think they think Cadence is adorable too!" Which get's them absolutely embarassed. I understand it's absolutly scandelous for a seventeen year old to have a two year old child, but, that's how it turned out.

I've learned to deal with it. It doesn't matter if her father isn't here. It doesn't matter that my parent's kicked me out, because at least I have my grandparents, my beautiful baby, and my cousin, Megan, who was also sent to my Grandparent's house because she has a child (an twenty month old named Elijah).

And now, I'm in the den, falling asleep on the couch while little Cadence sits on the floor watching _Tinga Tinga Tales_, her favorite tv show on Disney Junior. It's our daily routine. I work from 7am to 2pm, while Cadence goes to day care at 7am my grandmother picks her up at noon, and then she's at home with Grandma and Grandpa until I get home at 2. I get home, make her a snack, then we play a quick game of peek-a-boo or pattycake or hide and seek before our nap, which I only take, because she'll get up and sit on the floor, and watch tv.

"Cady," I say to her, my eyes half closed, "What are you doing?" She looks back at me.

"Mommy, I watchin' tee-vee." She replies putting emphasis on the 'ee's in tv. I giggle, "But Cady, it's nappy time."

"No!" She says, smiling. "It Tinga time!" I smile. "Okay, watch Tinga, but you stay right there while mommy takes a nap." She nods and looks back at the tv. I close my eyes for what seemed like three seconds, and the next thing I knew, I was being woke up by Cadence screaming crying. My eyes shot open and I looked down to see that she was on the floor next to the coffee table, a scratch along her face.

I jumped up and ran over to my little girl. "Cady, what happened?"

She was sniffling and snuffling so hard she could barely speak. I picked her up, and rested her on my hip. "M-mo-mommy! I twipped an fell down!"

"Aw, baby." I walked her into the kitchen and set her on the counter while I opened the cabinet and got out the first aid kit. She had calmed down a bit now. I took out an alcohol swab and a pink Hello Kitty band aid. "Baby girl, this is gonna sting just a little. But you have to be strong. For me, and Grandma, and Grandpa, and even Aunt Megan and Eli." She nodded. "And Daddy too?" I looked down. "Sure. Daddy too." I breathed in and looked back up, gently gliding the alcohol swab along the scratch. Her breath hitched, and she squinted her eyes really tight. I took the swab off.

"See, all done! Wasn't that bad, was it?"

She shook her head 'no'. I put the band aid on her cheek and laughed. "Okay, no band-aid. It just looks silly on your cheek." I carefully took it off, making sure not to hurt her. I sighed. "So. Can we take a nap now?" She nodded and put her arms out as a gesture for me to pick her up. I picked her up and set her on my hip, walking to the den and setting her on the couch, before laying down and tucking her under my arm.

I watched as she closed her hazel eyes, and drifted to sleep. I quickly copied her, hugging her tightly. I never want to let go. I kissed her sandy blonde head, and drifted to sleep.

#!#!#!#!

"Stevie!" The screen door slammed shut. It was Megan, home from picking up Eli from his father's. I got up, careful not to wake Cadence. "What, Meg?" I whispered, signaling her to be quiet. She set Eli on the floor next to some of his toys. "Well, I was just at his father's to pick him up."

I nodded slowly, "I can see that." She sighed and gave me a face that showed she didn't want my shit right now.

"Well, anyways, he had this whore over! She was, like, a smoker!" I raised my eyebrows. I find it amusing he has a baby with Meg, then he dates a smoker. It's just so different considering Meg has a fear of smoke in her lungs.

"Yeah, well, SHE was pregnant too!" She folded her arms, "Be lucky your baby's daddy isn't around for you to see what he turned into."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, too bad I have to see him on the news, and hear Cady cry about how she wants a daddy like everyone else has."

"She doesn't need a daddy," Meg said, "She's got us! Really, I'm like her daddy!"

"Uh. No. Not really. Her daddy loves hockey and is in a famous pop band. You hate hockey AND pop music."

She rolled her eyes jokingly, "Yeah, well if you want to get technical about it." We both began laughing, not too loud though, Cadence was still sleeping.

**So, how is it? Who do you think Cadence's dad is? Please, review! Those who review will get virtual cookies and their own Big Time Rush!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so in this chapter you find out the baby daddy! Yay!**

It was two-thirty in the morning and I was lying in my bed, watching _1000 Ways To Die_. Pretty gruesome show if you ask me. I could never let Cadence in here while I'm watching this. I heard a cheerful knock on the door. _Knock-knockknock-knock-knock._ It was my grandma. "Come in!" I said. She opened the door and walked in. My grandma wasn't too old for her age. She was only fifty-three, giving birth to my Aunt (Megan's mom) at sixteen, giving birth to my mom at twenty, watching my mother give birth to me at sixteen (the damn hypocrite) and watching me and Megan give birth at fifteen and sixteen.

"Hi, Grandma." I smiled as she sat on the corner of my bed.

"Hi, sweetheart."

I sat up, "So, whaddya need?"

She sighed, "This is about Cadence…and her father."

I looked down. "Grandma. You swore we never talk about him."

"But we have to, sweetie." She put a loving hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her to see the sparkle in her eye. "Honey, I think it's time you confronted him about it. You know, it's coming close to Father's Day, and they're going to be making stuff in her Day Care for it, and she's going to start wondering, and wondering, until she can't take it anymore." I nodded.

"Okay, Grandma. I'll call him in the morning."

"Honey, the time difference."

"Okay, I guess. I'll call him now." I scooted over to the opposite side of my king size bed, where my clear wall phone was plugged in (you know, one of those childish ones where you can see all the colorful gizmos and gadgets on the inside? It was either that or the hamburger phone). I tried to remember the number as well as possible. 555-3075? Yeah. That's it. I sat there, unsure of what to do while the phone rang.

"I'll leave you alone," Grandma said before walking out, gently closing the door behind her.

Three rings, four, five. I heard it pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"It's Stephanie. Remember? From Minnesota."

"Steph, wow, long time no…hear?" He chuckled softly.

"I have to talk to you about something important."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Well, when you left, for Hollywood…I had meant to tell you something. But I never got the chance to."

"What's that?"

"I-um, I-I...I was pregnant… You have a three year old daughter…her name's Cadence."

It was silent on the other end. "James? J-James? Are you still there?"

"A-are you sure it's mine?" he asked, clearing his throat. I stayed silent for a bit.

"Um. I'm positive."

"Oh. Wow. This is, uh, a lot to take in."

"Mhm. It was a lot to take in when I found out too." I semi-joked.

"Uh, so, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to come up? 'Cause I can," he said. And immidiate smile appeared on my face.

"That would be," I was at a loss of words, "Amazing."

"So…I'll be there in about a week?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I'll make room."

"Yeah, hey, is it okay if I can bring the guys?"

"Um. Sure! It'll be like a family reunion." I say, excited beyond belief.

"Cool," he says, "Well, I have to go."

"Okay," I reply, "See you in a week."

"See you in a week. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and fall back on to my bed. Never had I ever imagined to talk to James again. Never had I ever imagined Cadence to actually meet her real father. Never had I ever imagined any of this.

I was soon snapped out of my fantasies when Megan walked in. I sat up and sat indian style on the bed. "Soooo," she said, "Who was that?"

"James." I replied. She raised an eyebrow, "What happened to never mentioning him again?"

I shrugged, "I guess I just…I don't know."

"Oh. Well, 'I don't know' doesn't answer my question." She sat on the side of my bed.

"Meg, he has a right to meet his daughter, and his daughter has a right to know her father."

"Yeah, well, what'd he say?"

"He said he was going to come to visit."

"There! Problem number one! He comes to visit, Cady gets attached, he leaves, and shes majorly depressed!"

"James isn't a lost dog, Megan, he can stay if he wants."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll visit!" I screamed.

"Quiet down, why don't you? The kids are sleeping!" She screamed back.

"Hypocrite." I mumbled.

She signed and rolled her eyes, "James left you once. Don't get your hopes up."

"You're just jealous because my boyfriend is crawling back to me, while your boyfriend is spending his current life fucking an ashtray!"

I went too far. I knew it because she choked up, teared up even. "You know what Stevie? I hope James leaves! So you can spend the rest of your life rotting after! Oh, and by the way, FUCK YOU!" She stomped out of my room and slammed my door. Next thing I hear is the doubled up sound of crying from Eli and Cady.

I walk out of my room to get Cady, not before turning on Disney Junior on demand. I picked her up out of her big girl bed and began to gently bounce her, trying to get her to quiet down. I brought her into my room, and layed her on the bed, tucking her in. I lay down next to her and get under the blanket. She curls up next to me and slowly falls asleep, her thumb in her mouth. I rake my hand through my blonde hair as tears begin to fill my gray eyes. I kiss the top of her head and fall asleep.

All that night I dream about James, Cady, and I being a family. I dream about Cady giggling while James picks her up over his shoulder, laughing as well. I'm watching them, laughing. It ends with a shot of the three of us. Together. As a family.

One. Happy. Family.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later…**

It was time. Time to go pick up James and the others. It would just be The boys, Megan, the kids, and I, since my Grandparents went on a 'second honeymoon' for two weeks.

I decide to leave Cadence, who is sleeping sweetly on the couch next to Megan, home (more of a surprise to James and Cady). I slide into my hybrid car and set my purse in the passanger seat.

As I pulled out of the drive way, I pushed a button on my radio, turning my iPod on. I pressed shuffle, and that's exactly what it did, beginning with the song "Not Now" by Junior Doctor. One of my favorites.

"_And during the time that's past, she tries her best to push away,_" I sang with the radio, "_the urge to call him back, but she stopped fighting in today. Her heart begins to race, his favorite song begins to play, he picks up halfway through, and she hears him say, 'I can't do this'_."

After about twenty songs, my phone began to ring. I picked it up and put it on speaker phone, turning the music down a little, "Hello?"

"Hey, Stevie, how far are you to the airport?" It was Megan. She was probably trying to rush me, because in the background I heard the doubled up sound of crying. The one that I've been hearing a lot lately.

"Uh, I'm close, why?"

"**Hurry!** This is awful, they're both crying, and I don't know what to do!"

"Why are they crying?"

"Well, Eli hit Cady, and Cady started crying, then I spanked him, and he's been crying since! I didn't spank him hard, but I think he just thinks I'm mad at him."

"Um, get Cady her Lady Doggie." Her Lady Doggie is a stuffed Lady dog from 'Lady and the Tramp' that she got for her first birthday. "It should be in the rocking chair."

There was a pause. "I found it!" Soon enough, half of the crying slowed down.

"Okay, now just tell Eli you're not mad at him, and why you spanked him."

She sighed, "Okay. Try and get home soon. Please?"

"Okay, I'm pulling into the airport parking lot right now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and grabbed my purse, stepping out of the car. I tried to keep myself from running as I saw the door to the airport. I smiled and walked in, walking to a Starbucks. I got a Venti Vanilla Soy Latte, and a brownie. I walked out, sipping at my latte, waiting for the guys.

Soon enough I heard a happy voice shout, "Stephyyyyy!" I turned around and saw Carlos Garcia running to me with a few duffle bags and his helmet on.

"Carlosss!" I shouted back and hugged him carefully, making sure I didn't drop my latte. I let go of him. "How have you been? The career, how's it going?" I said, a smile on my face. I was soon caught off guard by a friendly kiss on the cheek. _Logan._

"Why hello there, Logie." I turned around to see him there. I smiled again. "Hey, where's the other two?" I looked around, but couldn't find them. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Kendall there, holding a red rose. I looked at him quizically. "A rose?" She took it from him.

He chuckled, "Hi to you too, Stevie." I smiled.

"Hi, Kendall…now, 'A rose?'"

"It's from James. He went to Starbucks." I looked over at the Starbucks and saw him coming back with a coffee. I smiled bright. My dreams were coming true. We were finally going to be a family, even if for a week.

"H-hi, James." I looked into his hazel eyes. He pursed his lips.

"Oh, you already have a coffee…I didn't know…" He sighed, "I guess I'll just drink this…" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He smelled like Cuda. Not my favorite scent, but it'd do.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were gonna buy me one…" I sighed and coughed a bit because of the intese scent. I pulled away. "Sorry, I'm just getting over a cold is all…" I smiled and turned away from them. "I guess we should go now, Megan is having a hard time with the," I muttered the last part, "babies…"

I'm assuming Carlos could feel the awkward because soon he came up and wrapped one arm around me and the other around James. "Well then! Let's go! I can't wait to see her! I'll be the best Uncle Carlos in the world!" He smiled and Kendall laughed as well as Logan.

Kendall came up to the other side of me and wrapped his arm around me as well, "Not gonna lie, I was shocked to hear you had a baby, Stevie…But you're probably a great mother!" I chuckled at him as we exited the airport, Logan pushing the trolley packed with their suitcases.

"I wasn't sure it was mine when you told me…" James said.

I don't know why, I took that super offensively. He was, in a way, calling me a whore. "Haha, welp. _SHE_ is yours!"

"Do you have a picture with you?" Logan asked.

I nodded and fished my keys out of my pocket, showing them a picture of her and I when we went to the Mall of America earlier in the year with Megan and Eli. I handed it to Logan so he could look. "Aw, she so adorable!" He smiled, then let the smile fade and cleared his throat. "I mean, yup. She's…She's yours…" I assume he was trying to keep "manly".

I smiled and took the keys back when James grabbed them from me. "Aw! Look! She looks like me!...Well…Steph…But she has my eyes!" I ripped the keys out of his hand. "She won't look like either of us for long…Except for your eyes…" I said, letting go of Carlos and Kendall to the arm that was closest to James.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because I'm dying my hair," I continued scratching my neck this time, then my side, then my arm. "FUCK!" I shouted, scratching all over.

"What's wrong, Steph?" Carlos asked. "I don't know! I'm just really itchy all of a sudden!" I replied. Kendall held my hand and pulled me to him, pulling up my sleeve. "You have a rash, Steph…Did you go into poison ivy?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'd be dead if I was in Poison ivy, I'm allergic to it." I continued to scratch myself. "I also wasn't itchy like this before…Not until I….hugged James…" I looked over to him and glared. "I'm allergic to your fucking CUDA SPRAY!" I groaned and noticed he was reapplying the horrid concoction. I tore the bottle from his hands and threw it across the parking lot.

"You really are an idiot sometimes…" I glared, scratching myself and noticing my hands her red from some of the cuda getting on them.

I sat in the car, in the drivers seat, and turned on the car. James was about to get into the front seat when I stopped him. "Don't even. I'm allergic to you. Back seat. Kendall's going to sit up here so he can scratch my arms while I drive." Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all laughed as James humphed and sat in the back seat.

After they finished loading the bags, the rest of the boys got in and buckled their seatbelts as we drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

After we got home, I went upstairs where Megan, Eli, and Cady were. I stopped by the bathroom and picked up some rash cream, rubbing it on the red marks. When I felt relieved, I put the cream away and walked into the nursery, sering Cady napping in her crib. I smiled and picked her up. She stirred awake, whining and rubbing her eyes.

"Hi, honey," I said to her soothingly, "I have a surprise for you." She perked up a bit.

"Wha' is i' mommy?" She asked sleepily. I smiled a bit and walked out of the room with her. "Let's go see."

We walked downstairs and watched as James stood up to greet us.

"Cady, meet your daddy." Her smile grew wider and wider as she squealed and reached out to him. I laughed as James took her. "Hi, Cadence. It's nice to finally meet you." She latched her arms around his neck. She looked as if she'd never let go.

Carlos was bouncing in his seat, ready to play with her. He always did like children.

I felt a nudge to my side and saw Kendall there. He nodded to the kitchen and we walked there together.

"What's up?" I asked. He leaned against the counter and shrugged, "Not much…I've just been here for four hours and haven't gotten a hug from you, yet." I furrowed my eyebrows, "I think you did." He chuckled.

"Not a bear hug," he said, running over and scooping me up into his arms. I was laughing and so was he as he spun me around. He put me down and I smiled up at him.

"So…did you ever tell James?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Never had the courage to…Can't just tell him I made out with his girlfriend…"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't even think we're together anymore…" His eyebrows rose sky high.

"Oh, so it'd be okay if I did this?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I moved to he fell forward into the counter.

"Kendall, it was a one time thing. It's not happening again." I sighed and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper and opening it, taking a sip. "James and I are going to get back together, though. If it's the last thing I do…For Cady's sake, of course."

He sighed jokingly and turned to lean back against the counter, "Fiiine…"

I walked out of the kitchen, not before Kendall smacking my ass. I jumped a bit, laughing. "Knock it off, Knight."

He attemped to do it again, but I smacked his hand away before he could.

We walked back into the living room to see James and Carlos running around with Cadence and Logan yelling at them to be careful. I laughed and set my drink down, catching my little girl and hugging her. She was laughing and smiling. I kissed the top of her head and sat on the couch with her. She nuzzled up with me and smiled, "Mommy, I wike daddy and uncew Carwos an uncew Wogie."

I smiled, "That's great, honeybee!"

James sat next to me and hugged me, a smile on his face as well, "I'm glad I came back…"

I smiled and whispered to him, "I'm glad you came back too."

I didn't expect what would happen next.

He kissed me. A deep, passionate, sweet kiss.

Cady was lifted off of the couch as I returned the kiss to James. "Okay, Cady," I heard Kendall say, "let's get you back upstairs. You look tired."

James and I continued to kiss, no ned to come up for air as our breathing was sychronized. He'd breathe my breath and I'd breathe his. He had pushed me down on the couch and I just followed through, not letting him go any farther. I bit his bottom lip, though, and brought my hands down his clothed body.

This was what it was like before when we dated. We couldn't keep our hands off of eachother. We weould get in trouble in class because one small kiss would turn into a tongue-in make-out session. When we got home, we went straight to his bedroom, whether his father was in the house or not (it wasn't really embarrassing, and his dad didn't care). That may have been the reason we were in this situation now…Okay, that _was_ the reason we were in this situation now.

But mind you, James always wore protection unless I told him not to. We went protectionless eight times. The eighth time, though, I got knocked up. And look where I am now. It was the best thing of my life!

I couldn't imagine life without Cadence.

That night, James and I slept in my bed together, our sweaty naked bodies curled up with eachother. Of course we put the baby to bed together first, and James sweetly sang her a lullaby, but when we got into the room, we just couldn't take it anymore and off came the clothes.

I don't know why I'm so sexual just because he's here. I would NOT be doing this if another guy I was dating was staying here.

I wouldn't be like this. But it's James. I need him.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, my back facing James. I sighed when I realized that we had sex last night. I got up and scratched my head. Looked into the mirror. I had sex hair and hickeys spotting my hips, and one on my right breast. I grabbed my purple robe and wrapped it around my body, tying it tightly. I looked into the nursery before going down to see if Cady was awake. I didn't see her up and trying to climb over the crib so I shrugged and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Kendall awake, pouring two bowls of cereal. A bigger one for him, and a little bowl.

"Hey, Ken," I smiled. "Who's the other bowl of cereal for?" I laughed.

"Oh, um, Cady woke up a little bit ago and was hungry. She was crying for five minutes before I gave in and brought her downstairs for some breakfast." He put the Cheerios back in the cabinet and got the milk out of the refrigerator. He was about to put the milk on Cady's cereal when I stopped him.

"She doesn't eat milk on her Cheerios. She eats Cheerios and drinks her strawberry PediaSure." I smiled and got a PediaSure out of the cabinet, pouring it into a Sippy cup for Cady. I screwed the lid on tight and looked up at Kendall. I almost got lost in those green orbs of his.

"Yeah…Um…Cady!" I called, breaking the silence. She toddled into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Mommy!" I picked her up and smiled wide. Her hair was pulled into two pigtail braids. I rose an eyebrow at Kendall.

"Hey, I watched my mom do Katie's hair a lot when we were young." He laughed and took his cereal to the table. I handed her the Sippy cup and grabbed her cereal, sitting her at the table and putting her cereal in front of her. She picked it out with her fingers and began to munch at it.

I smiled wide and walked to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for Kendall and I. I put some cream and sugar in them both and took them to the table. "So," I began, "What's California been like?" I smiled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hmm..Well, our producer is a di- I mean jerk. Our hotel manager is a jerk. And all the competition are jerks." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Ah. I see." I laughed and took another sip of my coffee. I heard the stair door closed and looked up to see James there – _naked. _ I gasped and moved in front of Cadence so she could see him. "James!" I could hear Kendall chuckling at the situation. I got up and ran in a straight line to James so Cady couldn't see anything of his.

"Where are your clothes?" I whispered aggressively at him. His eyes shot open.

"Oh crap! I forgot about Cadence!" He said, cupping his… area. I turned him around and pushed him up the stairs. "Clothes, now!" My face was bright red when I turned to Kendall who was practically rolling on the floor laughing. I glared, "Not. Funny." I sighed and sat next to Cadence. She hadn't stopped eating her Cheerios. "Cady, what do you want to do today, sweetie? It's a Saturday."

She munched on her Cheerios and shrugged. "I 'unno." I giggled at her cute little voice. "Do you want to go to the park?" She shook her head, her pigtails whipping back and forth ferociously. "Hmmm….How about we go to….Chuck E. Cheese!" She gasped and her mouth changed to an exaggerated 'o'. I laughed again. "Chuck E. Cheese's it is then."

I stood up and walked over to Kendall. "Get dressed, hotshot." I said, looking at his plaid pajama pants and gray tee. "C'mon, Cady. Let's go get you ready."

* * *

><p>I took Cady upstairs and put her in her gray pants and pink and gray flowered tunic. I laced up her converse and tied them for her before getting dressed myself (just a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, and some Uggs) and walking back downstairs, a smile on Cady's face as she flaunted her outfit like a pro. The guys and Megan cheered for her as she walked through the living room like she owned the place.<p>

"Kendall did her hair. Not me." I winked at Kendall and laughed. I think James noticed because he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly and possessively. I frowned a bit, but not enough for James to notice. He kissed my cheek then neck. I shrugged him off, not wanting too much attention today.

"Um…Let's go, guys." I smiled and pulled away from James, taking Cady out to the car and strapping her into her car seat.

James was about to get into the passenger seat when Megan cleared her throat to stop him. "That's my seat," she said with a small glare. I just shrugged at him. "It's a deal we made…" James sighed and moved in the back seat next to Cadence's car seat. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed her palm and pressed it against James' cheek.

The beginning of a beautiful relationship if you ask me.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Chuck E. Cheese's and I shut off the car, "Now, Carlos, don't spend all your tokens on one game, okay?" I loved joking with him, and I got a chuckle out of everyone in the car, except Carlos, who gasped.<p>

"Way to treat me like a child, Stephanie." And from his seat all the way in the back, he turned and climbed into the trunk, opening the door and getting out. I rolled my eyes and laughed, getting out and opening the back door that had the child lock on it, being greeted by James who stood hunched over in the car, ready to get out, and kissed me softly."

He jumped out and put a hand up to say 'stop' as he turned and got Cady out himself. I smiled and folded my arms over my chest, impressed. Kendall got out after Cady, and Megan got out, Logan getting out after them. Carlos was already waiting by the entrance.

We walked in and got our hands stamped before getting a large table to fit us all, and ordering our pizza. "Hey, James, do you wanna go get Cady some tokens?" James, who had Cady sitting on his lap, playing patty-cake with her, looked over to me for a minute and nodded, "Sure." He lifted Cady and set her on the floor, and I handed him a twenty-dollar-bill for tokens. I didn't cheap out when it came to Cadence.

"Hey, Logan, wanna go play Dance Dance Revolution with me?" Carlos asked, a giant bucket of tokens in hand. It was way more than $20 worth. Logan shook his head though, "Nah, I was just gonna go play some Whack-A-Mole or something. I dunno. Not really in the mood for Dance Dance Revolution."

Carlos glared and threw a token at him, "Loser." Megan laughed, "Carlos, I'll go beat your butt at Dance Dance Revolution. Since Eli is at his dad's, I can win more games than you."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Actions are stronger than words, Megan DiAngelo." Megan smirked and got up, racing him to the game. I hadn't seen her this free since she got pregnant with Eli. Sometimes I think she regrets having him, but I think she looks into Eli's big, brown eyes and loves him even more.

Logan sighed and got up, "I better go make sure it doesn't get too physical. We are in a Children's Zone after all." Logan walked away and I turned around, seeing James playing Whack-A-Mole with Cady, then turned back, looking at Kendall.

"God, Knight, don't be such a killjoy. Go play some games," I joked with a giggle, "I'm waiting for the pizzas so I can stuff my face."

Kendall smirked. "Well, I'm just staying here so I can get pizza before you eat it all." We had always joked like this. We would throw around the term 'fat-ass', but we were around children.

"Well. Then I guess we'll both be killjoys and wait to stuff our faces. Whaddya say?"

"I say, so be it!"

It got quiet for a moment as I turned and looked back at James and Cady yet again. Cady was giggling and James was smiling wide as well. Kendall was the first to break the silence.

"So, you and him are really back together, huh?" he sounded slightly disappointed, but I didn't bring it up.

"I guess so…Him, Cadence, and I are going to be an actual family…well…until you guys leave…"

Kendall nodded slowly. "Yeah…actually, I have a girl back in L.A. of my own…her name is Jo…" And then suddenly, I felt a little disappointed. I have no idea why, considering James and I were the 'perfect couple'. The 'perfect family'.

"Well that's great. Is she pretty? Does she like hockey? Horror movies? Staying up late the day before Valentine's Day to make it to midnight and start off the day with a kiss?" I knew more about Kendall than I really should. But him and I had become great friends when I first started dating James.

Kendall had a girlfriend at the time, and that's what they did…But the relationship ended really one sided with Kendall wanting it more than his girl.

"Yes, she is…No, No, and I don't know…We've only spent one Valentine's Day together, and it was hectic because she had to work…"

"Well, I guess that's the trouble with dating actresses…Right?" Kendall nodded, and soon, the pizza was put at the table. Kendall and I grabbed ourselves each a slice as Megan raced Carlos to the table, and James chased Cady, and Logan followed them, holding two big bags full of tickets that I presumed were Carlos and Megan's, and James and Cady's. The poor guy.

They all sat at the table, James next to me, getting protective and grabby every time Kendall and I shared a gaze, or a laugh at Carlos, or a joke with each other.

* * *

><p>After we finished our day at Chuck E. Cheese, we drove to Megan's ex's house to pick up Eli. I'd been there once or twice, but I hated it there. I hated her ex. I hated how he treated Meg, and I hated how he left them, but still wanted full custody over Eli. Megan would've fought him for it, but she had a history of marijuana and alcohol abuse, and he would have used it against her.<p>

I pulled into the dirt road to the trailer park he lived in, and over to his trailer. I pulled into the small drive way and let her go in to pick up Eli. She walked up the stairs and rang the door bell, and I watched her walk in. My hands stayed at a tight grip on the steering wheel and with furrowed eyebrows, I looked from the wheel, back to the door. Something didn't seem right about right now, and I kept my guard up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around to see James, noticing the tension.

"Just relax, babe," he said, stroking the back of my shoulder softly with his thumb. I did. I released the tension in my shoulders and looked back, seeing Cady fast asleep in her car seat. I saw Megan finally walking out with Eli, screaming back at the guy who did nothing with his life except have sex with girls then leave them.

"Yeah, FUCK YOU TOO!" I heard her yell back at him, Eli asleep on her shoulder, as she used her open arm to flip him off. I pressed a button that opened the back door and she set Eli in his stroller gently, but for some reason, he started crying loudly. A cry of pain. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out, going over to her.

"What's wrong with him, Meg?" Megan shrugged and the guys looked on confused and worried as well.

"Is he teething?" Logan asked. Megan shook her head. He had started teething 4 months ago. She picked up the little boy and began to rock him. I noticed Carlos' eyes go wide from the seat behind Eli.

"Meg?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Check his side…I think I saw something." Carlos sounded scared. And I started to get scared as well. I could tell Megan was scared most of all.

And as she lifted the shirt, sure enough, there was a bright red spot, the shape of a hand, that had started to bruise over his side. She was infuriated.

"Call the cops," she told us, and handed Eli off to me, storming back to the trailer. My heart started to race and I gently handed Eli off to Logan before going after her.

"MEGAN! STOP!" I yelled. I didn't know what this guy was capable of. She just stormed to the front door and tried to barge right in but it was locked. She stormed to the back, and again I followed her. There he was, sitting in a lawn chair, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. She started screaming at him and his drinking buddies.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Nick?!" She screamed at him. He stood up and dropped his cigarette in the dirt, and setting his beer down.

"Shut up, you little bitch dog. I'm tired of hearing your nagging voice all the fucking time." I stayed back a bit and James came up behind me, holding my hand. Megan went to hit him and he grabbed her wrists. She tried to push herself free, and he tightened his grip. I couldn't get involved.

"Kendall is calling the cops," James whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

"Yanno, Nick? Why don't you go shove your little dick in an ant hill and leave Elijah and me the fuck alone, huh?!" She continued to try and push him on the ground, and with one large shove, she was on the ground. I thought I heard something crack, but I didn't want to believe I did.

"MEGAN!" I yelled and tried to go, but James held onto me. "No, Steph. You can't get hurt, too."

"Little dick, huh?" Nick began. "You seemed to love it when you couldn't stop riding it, you dirty little slut!" He spit at her and kicked her in the side. His drinking buddies sat there and laughed.

"MEG!" I pulled myself free from James' grasp, crying, and ran over to them, pushing Nick. "Leave her alone, you bastard!" Before I knew it I saw, out of the corner of my eye, someone go down. I looked up and saw Carlos on top of Nick, punching him. I got up and helped Megan up, helping her to the car as Nick's drunk apes attacked Carlos. I heard Carlos yelp and I wanted to go back so bad. But I saw Kendall, Logan, and James run out there to help.

I got Meg into the passenger seat and told her to wait before I ran back to see what was happening. I saw James get a punch in the face, and Logan a punch in the stomach, and Kendall had one of the guys pushed against the trailer, punching him repeatedly. The guy grabbed Kendall and pushed him into the side, reaching into his pocket.

I heard the sirens come around the corner, and I looked up to see James get kicked in the crotch by one of the drunks, while Carlos reared to punch Nick, and Logan pinned the other guy to the ground. I ran to James, assuming they heard the sirens because most of them started to run, except for the one beating up Kendall. I kneeled down to James and grabbed his hand, looking over to Kendall and seeing the guy flip open a pocket knife. I gasped, and from the angle I was at, saw the knife go in, and I saw Kendall flinch.

The guy ran after that, and I watched as the police ran after them all, tackling them and arresting them. I hugged James and watched Kendall slide down the wall, seeing the knife stuck in the siding. I kissed James' forehead and helped him up. Carlos got up on his own and –surprisingly– ran to Megan and held her in a gentle hug, kissing her forehead. Logan got up on his own too, and I had checked him before asking him to help James back to the car as I went over to Kendall.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him, crouching down to him on the ground.

"As long as everyone else is okay, I'm okay," he breathed, coughing afterwards. I helped him up and back to the car where the police stood, interviewing Nick and Megan. Kendall had called the ambulance with the police, and Eli cried as the doctor checked him up. Cady sat in her car seat, still asleep somehow. James sat in the drivers seat, wiping some blood from his lip, and Logan wiped blood from his nose. Kendall was probably in shock, still, cause he leaned on the hood of the car, his arms supporting him.

And me, I stood there like a freaking idiot. The only one not hurt. And I hated myself for it.


	6. UPDATE

Hello everyone! I am close to closing this story! But do not fret, I have sequels lined up! :) I have written two and a half 3,000 word chapters (that are pushing the story along nicely) in the last 24 hours. I'm on Chapter 8 right now, and I'm thinking this'll be possibly a 10-12 chapter story, but more than likely, 10 chapters.

But, I need more reviews if you want me to post a sequel. I want at least 10-20 reviews on this story. I'm not that picky. I would just like to see everyone's positive (or negative) feedback. I enjoy constructive criticism. I also want to see what ideas you have for a sequel. What you want to see after the story. :) What ships do you want to see? What plots do you want to see..._evolve_? All you have to do is write me a little review and I'll put it into consideration :)


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in my bed, James next to me, sleeping soundly. I laid there for a good 15 minutes, just watching him sleep. His lip was busted from the night before, and he had small bruises on his arms and washboard abs. I eased out of bed, careful not to wake him, and tip-toed out of the room.

I went straight to the room Kendall was staying in, and opened the door slightly, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. I walked in slowly with a knock to warn him of my presence. He looked up at me with a small smile and moved over to allow me to sit next to him. I did.

I hugged him gently, making sure I didn't hit any of his bruises, "Hey, Kenny."

"Hey, Stevie…are you okay this morning?" I pulled away, kind of shocked he asked that. I was the only one that didn't get hurt the night before, and he still asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Kendall…what about you? You were almost _stabbed_!" He just shrugged. I couldn't have been more surprised. But then again, he was always the shrug it off kind of guy.

"I'm okay, Steves. This isn't my first fist fight, yanno. People don't just fuck with hockey players and not get messed up for it." He chuckled and I forced a small smile. I found my hand going to his shirt and lifting it up lightly, pulling it over his head. I wanted to cry at every bruise that lay on his stomach. I wanted to cry at James' busted lip, and Logan's swollen nose, and Carlos' fits of blood filled vomit he had the night before. I wanted to cry that someone that had once _loved_ Megan had the audacity to hit their son and her.

Kendall let me trace the bruises with my fingers and I got up, walking to the bathroom quickly to get some bruise cream. He's the only one I hadn't confronted with it last night, and I don't know why. I opened the tube and squeezed some on my fingers, gently rubbing it on his chest, arms, and stomach. I had only just noticed he had bruises on his neck from the guy trying to choke him, I assume. I rubbed some cream on those as well before looking up into Kendall's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, leaning down and kissing me softly. I kissed back, only slightly, because I wasn't sure what to do. I had only once cheated on James, and that was with Kendall. And it was happening again. And this time, he was cheating on his girlfriend as well. I pulled away, confused. I wasn't sure if I should kiss him, or just let James and I be. I broke my stare with him and looked down at the tube of cream, twisting the lid back on.

"I hope it gets better… I should go get Cadence…It's time for her breakfast." I looked up at him and smiled, standing up and setting the bottle of cream on his night stand.

"Wait, let me come with you. I was about to get up as well." He stood and I heard him hiss through his teeth from the pain. He walked past me, out of the room, and downstairs. I walked to the nursery, seeing Eli wasn't in his crib, but I knew why that was. Megan had him stay with her last night. He may have been an accident, but he was an accident she loved and would never pray to get rid of.

I looked at Cady, sleeping soundly, exhaling innocence softly in her sleep. I heard a door close and looked out into the hallway to see James walk out of our room and into the nursery, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. I just leaned into him.

"Are you doing better this morning?" I asked him quietly as to not wake Cadence. He nodded and kissed my neck softly. I turned around and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face, kissing me softly.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips, and my mind jumbled even more. But I just said those three little words back, because I did love him. I pulled away rubbed Cadence's back, trying to wake her up. She woke up easily and smiled at James and I. She stood up in her bed, and James picked her up and lifted her over the side rail I added to keep her from climbing out or falling out of bed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her thumb in her mouth.

I sighed and reached up, taking it out, "No, honeybee. Let's not do that, okay?" She whined and pulled her hand away from me, putting her thumb back in her mouth.

"Cady, it's a bad habit, and your teeth will get icky when they grow in." Cadence glared at me and shook her head fast, thumb in her mouth. I sighed and put my hands up in defeat, walking past them and downstairs to prepare Cady's oatmeal for breakfast.

* * *

><p>As I made it to the bottom of the stairs I smelled something already cooking and went to the kitchen to see Kendall, topless, making a big breakfast. I smiled and shook my head.<p>

"You're trying to ruin us, Knight. What'll happen when you guys leave? Megan and I can't cook fancy like this. And neither can our grandparents." I laughed. He was making bacon and sausage and chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry waffles.

"Hey, Logan got all the stuff. He was out jogging this morning, picked this up, and went up to shower," Kendall said with a small laugh, "I'm just here preparing it."

"Okay, then, Chef Knight. Need help with anything?" I rolled up the sleeves to my pajama top and looked around.

"Yup! Can you get the orange juice out and pour it into six cups? Oh, and two Sippy cups." He flipped a pancake with one hand, then opened the waffle iron and took a waffle out.

"You are a super-hero, Kendall Knight." I smiled and got the orange juice out, pouring it into the cups and Sippy cups. I heard the sound of feet toddling on the floor and looked down to see Cadence running in, a smile on her face and James chasing after her, laughing. She hid behind my legs and giggled at James. I smiled even wider and screwed the top on a juice filled Sippy cup.

James smiled and got up from his crouching position, going over to Kendall, "Hey buddy, what's for breakfast?" He put a hand on Kendall's shoulder and Kendall flinched slightly.

"Sorry, man." He apologized. Kendall shrugged.

"It happens, bro."

Cady pulled on my pant leg and I looked down at her. She waved her hand to get me to move closer and I crouched down, letting her whisper in my ear.

"Momma, why does daddy have booboos? Daddy and Uncew Carwos and Uncew Logie and Uncew Ken-doll AND Auntie Meggie."

I didn't wanna tell her the reason why, but I whispered back, "They were in a fight with some bad guys…Evil villains, if you insist. Because you see, they're super-heroes. And they'll do anything to make sure we're okay. And Aunt Meggie was being hurt by the leader of the villains, and Uncle Carlos saved her life." Cadence smiled softly and nodded, running over and hugging both James and Kendall's legs at the same time. She giggled up at them and bit her lip.

"Oh _you_ again!" James joked and ran after her, lifting her overhead, pretending to eat her up. She laughed so hard that she squealed, and even Kendall got a nice chuckle out of it. James lifted her up and put her on his shoulders.

I heard Cadence gasp and turned slightly to watch her point at a bowl of chocolate chips and James hand some up to her. She quickly put them in her mouth, hoping I didn't see.

"I saw that!" I laughed.

"Saw what?" she replied, mouth full, chewing on the chocolate.

"Yeah, Steph. Saw what?" James said with a chuckle.

"Don't feed her plain chocolate chips, James! Not before breakfast!" I said, a smile on my lips.

"Why not, Stephy? It _is_ breakfast!" I turned around and saw Cady nod fast in agreement.

"Their right, Stephanie. It _is_ breakfast." Kendall smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but not too many. Save room for a pancake and some bacon at least, okay, sweetie?"

Cadence nodded. She honestly loved bacon, and that made me positive she wasn't switched at birth or something.

I heard more footsteps and saw Carlos come down with Eli on his hip, playing with him, "Look, Eli," he said, "Chocolate chip pancakes! Score!" He held his hand up for a high five and Eli gave it to him.

Sometimes I wish Carlos was Eli's dad. Because it's indescribable how much he loves Megan and how much he loved Eli. He was one of those people born to be a parent.

Megan walked down soon after. I smiled and hugged her gently when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Auntie Meggie!" Cadence yelled from on top of James' shoulders.

"Hi, Cady," Megan laughed and waved back, "Why so much food, guys? Are we feeding the Spanish Armada or something?"

"My thoughts exactly," I replied, taking out plates, silverware, and napkins. I set up all the chairs and the booster seats, and set the table. Logan came down as I set the table, his nose looking better than the night before. He seemed kind of out of it, but I didn't bring anything up.

As Kendall finished cooking, I started bringing plates of food out and took Cadence from James, strapping her in her booster seat, and Carlos put Eli in his, sitting on one side of him so Megan could sit on the other side. I sat on one side of Cady, and James sat near the end of the table next to Logan, who sat near Megan, and Kendall was next to me, next to Carlos.

* * *

><p>Over breakfast we discussed everything. Everything except the night before. No one wanted to bring it up, especially around Megan. She was the one effected the most, with finding out the father of her child had been drinking around him and hit him hard enough to leave a mark.<p>

We mostly discussed the guys' life in California. What their apartment complex was actually like. Who they met. And it turns out, Kendall's 'Jo' played my favorite character on New Town High, which made it a bit more awkward for me. Logan was also into this actress named Camille, and they met these three girls with the same name that according to Kendall were "really bitchy" but according to Carlos were "pretty nice and pretty pretty" as he so mumbled to us. And I indeed scolded Kendall for his language around the children. Noticing they had finished eating, though, we took them into the living room and turned on Disney Junior. Eli fell asleep on the couch and Cady sat up playing with her Barbies.

"Hey, Kendall, remember Hayley? From school?" he said as he picked at his pancakes.

"Oh, I know her. She was on the…the…the girls field hockey team! She works at the grocery, now." I replied, pointing my fork in the direction of the store from the house, even though the question was directed to Kendall.

Kendall pointed to me, like I rung a bell, "Yes, I do, why?"

"I saw her today…at the grocery…" Logan replied, looking into his food, "We have a date tonight…"

Carlos' jaw dropped and he high-fived him, "Score, dude! She was so sexy!"

That comment received negative looks from both Megan and Logan.

"I mean…she _is _so sexy?...Er…NO! I mean that 'She's perfect for you, Logan, and I am going to take Megan to dinner tonight, at somewhere fancy, and treat her to the finer things in life!" He smirked and pointed to the air matter-of-factly.

I laughed and Kendall chucked as well. Megan put a hand over her heart, pretending to be flattered.

"Aw, 'Los, really? That's so sweet! You're obviously taking me to Chez Blanc, right?" she smirked. Chez Blanc was the fanciest place in our town. I had only been there once when James' mom paid for us to go for out 1 year anniversary as a couple. Other than that, I never wanted to waste money on it.

"….Yup!" Carlos hesitated at first, but agreed.

"Y'know, Steph, we should go out tonight! Just you and me." James proposed, and I noticed Kendall's eye drop to his food.

"Uh, we can't. We have to watch Eli tonight for Megan. And what would we do about Cady if everyone is going out tonight?"

I heard Kendall clear his throat and I looked over to him, "No worries, Stevie. I'll watch Cady and Eli tonight. No problem. I'm the only one who hadn't made plans."

"You sure, Kendall?" I asked, not sure if that counted as using him or not.

"I'm positive! You and James go out tonight. I'll do it for free." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Thank you so much! I haven't been out without Cady in forever." James smiled and grabbed my hand. "Okay, babe. Be ready by five and meet me at the park, okay? I have to go visit my dad today. Just a thing, though. I haven't actually told him or my mom about Cadence yet." I nodded and he stood up, going upstairs to get dressed.

"Is everyone done eating?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

Megan started to gather plates and I stopped her, "Meg, go rest so you're ready for tonight? I'll clean up." I smiled and took the plates from her, she shrugged and walked to the living room, laying on the couch by Eli.

"I better go make reservations," Carlos said before getting up and running upstairs to his room.

Logan got up as well, "If you don't mind, I have to go find something to wear." I nodded and let him go up. He did buy all of this, after all.

"And I guess I'm staying here and helping you," Kendall said, picking up dirty dishes as well.

"No, you cooked this, and you're babysitting tonight. For _free_. I've got this." Kendall smirked and continued to grab dishes. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, putting the dishes next to the sink and turning on the hot water, filling one side up with clean water, and the side with the dishes full of a soapy concoction.

I scraped food into the garbage can, and Kendall did the exact same, smiling up at me everyone once in a while. I looked up once while he smiled at me, and smiled back, shaking my head, then continued to dump pieces of food in the garbage. And when that was done, I set them in the sink and Kendall moved next to me as we both grabbed a sponge and began to scrub the dishes.

He nudged me a bit playfully, a small smile on his lips, and I nudged him back, a small smile on my lips as well. I heard James yell that he was leaving and I told him okay.

Kendall bumped my hip with his, smirking, "Move over fat-ass," he joked with a laugh.

"You move over, jerk-wad," I laughed and bumped him back.

"Oh, jerk-wad, really? Them be fightin' words, Miss." He set down the dish he was cleaning and picked up some suds from the sink and blew them at me. I squealed and swatted at them, but they got stuck in my hair anyways. "Is this why you don't play sports, Steph? Slow reflexes?" It was true though, and I let my jaw drop playfully as I picked up more bubbles from the sink and blew them at him.

Then he splashed me with soapy water, and I splashed him back, and we laughed. He grabbed the bottle of dish soap for a make do 'weapon' and I grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink. His eyes narrowed at me, "You wouldn't dare, Stephanie Louise." But I did. I sprayed him. Right in the crotch of his pajama pants.

"Wet dream, Kendall?" I joked with a laugh and he glared playfully.

"That's it," he stated, grabbing the dish towel and dipping the tip in water. I knew was he was going to do as he started to twist it up and I gasped before dropping the nozzle and trying to run, but he snapped the towel at my butt and I squealed, holding it.

"OW, jerk-face!" I laughed, though, and he wrapped the towel around my waist, using it to pull me closer to him. I was about three inches from his face, and he almost kissed me again, and nervous, I tried to pull away, but with the towel wrapped around me, my feet only found a patch of water, making me fall on my back, and pulled Kendall with me…on _top_ of me.

He smirked and leaned in, kissing me. I hated it. Not the kiss itself, but that I felt _okay_ kissing him. His arms kept him hovering above me, his lips on mine, and I just wrapped my hands around his neck, _kissing back_.

"Mommy?" I pulled away from my kiss with Kendall, seeing Cadence in the doorway, and he pushed himself off of me and helped me up.

"Cady! Hi, honey. Are you okay, baby?" I went over and knelt down to talk to her. She nodded.

"I just wan'ed to give you 'dis pic-a-ture!" She held up a picture in crayon of what I could only assume to be her, James, and I. My heart hurt as I looked up at Kendall. I preached about having James here to be the perfect family, and I turn around and end up kissing Kendall every time we're alone.


	8. Chapter 7

It was three-thirty and I started to get ready for my date night with James. I showered and laid out my outfit for tonight. I decided on a little, black, bandage-style dress and heels with some jewelry, because James always loved it simple on me. I walked into my bathroom and started to blow-dry my hair. I saw Kendall standing in the doorway and I looked over him for a second before spraying my hair with heat protection spray and took out my basket of hair appliances.

"Hey, Kendall. Straight or loose curls?" I asked, looking at my hair questionably.

"Well, James would probably like it straight. He just…is affectionate with hair straighteners," Kendall laughed, "But honestly, on you, I think it looks super hot when you have those rippling curls down your back. It's beautiful." His hands went from my hair, down my back softly and gave me chills. I closed my eyes before turning to him.

"Kendall, you _need _to stop!" I yelled, upset with him, and upset at myself.

"Stop what?" he asked questionably.

"Stop all of the kissing, and the touching, and all the 'I think you're hot and beautiful' comments! You have a girlfriend in L.A. and I have James! Why do you insist on making me feel so stupid to kiss you after hoping that James and I will stay together?" I felt like crying, but I held back all the tears.

"I'm sorry, Steph…I really am. But I can't control it-" I cut him off.

"**You can control it!** And you need to. For the sake of James, Cadence, and I. Just—please." I saw his jaw clench.

"Y'know, what if I told you that I knew you were pregnant? What if I told you that James knew? That he knew _before_ you called him?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. It couldn't have been possible. I hadn't mentioned it to Carlos or Logan, or Mrs. Knight, or Kendall's sister Katie…

"Stephanie, three months after we left, I called your mom's house. We were too busy the first three months, so I barely had time to sleep let alone call anyone. And when I did call you, at your mom's house, she said you weren't there. That you, and I quote, 'Got your dumb ass pregnant' and was 'no longer associated with' your parents." I started to cry, and Kendall just looked angrier and angrier.

"And you know what James said when I told him that? I'm not sure if it was because he was in front of the Jennifers or if it was the 'Hollywood Fever', but he said 'wish the dumb whore good-luck'." I wiped the tears away and he stepped out of the doorway and into the bathroom, and held my arms gently but firmly.

"It took your phone call, and six months of being single for him to agree to come up here and see you and meet Cadence…Am I saying he hates Cady? No! Hell No! He loves her! But I just don't know if he really loves you."

I pulled myself away, choosing not to believe him, "You are so sick to think that lying about James would make me want you! Stop trying to be with me when it's completely ONE-SIDED, Kendall Knight!"

I could see the anger in his face as he raised his hand in defeat and slowly back out, "Fine then, Steph. But I don't want you _kissing me back_ next time I kiss you."

"There's not going to be a next time, Kendall!"

"Fuck you." He muttered and walked out of the bathroom. I wiped the tears off my face and went to straighten my hair, doing it slowly and angrily, but efficiently.

* * *

><p>I put my dress on and my heels, and put my cell phone in my purse. Carlos and Megan had just left, and took the our grandparent's convertible instead of the SUV with the car seats in them, and I decided I'd just walk to the park, and James and I would walk from there, hoping it didn't rain like the forecast said. But we were most likely to be home or inside before it started to rain.<p>

I walked downstairs and saw Kendall playing with Eli and Cady and the Hot Wheels cars.

"You don't want me to find someone else to babysit?" I asked, snapping the question more than I'd have liked to.

Kendall rolled his eyes at me, "No, I'm upset with you and James, not the children." I sighed and nodded.

"Cady, mommy's leaving, I'll be back late, so let Uncle Kendall put you to bed, and Daddy and I will come up and give you a night-night kiss when we get home, okay?" Cadence stood up and nodded running over to me and hugging me tight. I hugged her back and she let go and fixed my necklace slightly.

"You look pwetty, Mommy," she looked back to Kendall, "Don' you t'ink so, Uncew Ken-doll?"

Kendall stayed quiet for a minute than nodded, "She looks gorgeous, Cady-Cat. Now let Mommy go, and I can put on a movie and make you and Eli some dinner." Cady nodded and puckered her lips to me, and I gave her a kiss before standing straight. "Bye, Eli!" I said with a smile and he waved good-bye.

I stepped out the front door and headed to the park. I didn't know what James had planned, but I was beyond excited, and still a little bummed from my before talk with Kendall.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench at the park, it was 5:15. I thought he was just a little bit late. I sighed and just sat there, watching the clouds slowly gather overhead. I watched the people walk down the street with their dogs, and people walk down the street with their babies, and before I knew it, another 45 minutes had passed. It was now 6:00.<p>

I took my phone out, checking for any messages from James saying he was going to be late, but there were none. I sent him a message asking him where he was, but there was no reply. My phone buzzed 20 minutes later, and I opened the text, but it was only from Megan asking me how my date was going. She said Carlos was pigging out at the all you can eat buffet, and she was about ready to start herself. I replied 'lol cool' and put my phone away. I was not laughing out loud in real life. Another 20 minutes gone and the street lights turned on. And then another 20 minutes, and it was 7:00. James was still no where in sight.

I decided to text him for a fifteenth time, but again, he didn't answer. It started to rain, but I honestly didn't care. I was too upset to care. I felt myself start to cry and I dropped my hands in my lap, just letting it happen. I took my phone out, and dialed the one person I knew might understand: Kendall.

I sniffed as the rain poured and ruined my hair and dress, and thank God not my water-proof makeup, and the phone rang. Soon Kendall answered.

"Hey, if you're calling about Cadence, I'm getting her in bed now. She's really tired," I cut him off with a sniffle and he started to sound worried, "Steph? You okay?"

"I-I," I wanted to cover it up, but I couldn't, "No…No I'm not…" I let myself begin to sob.

"Is-Is it raining? Are you outside? Never mind, I'll be there soon." I heard him hang up and I put my phone in my purse as the rain poured onto me, and I just put my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>I saw the SUV pull up, and I saw Cady and Eli in their pajamas in their car seats. Kendall stepped out with a bundle of towels and ran over to me, wrapping them around me for warmth and pulling me in for a hug. It didn't take long before his hair was soaked as well, but the rain just rolled off of his leather jacket. He pulled away then helped me into the passenger seat.<p>

I heard Cady wake up in the back seat and saw her eyes flutter open in the rear view mirror.

"Mommy, why 're you all wet?" She asked innocently.

"I just got stuck in the rain, baby. Go back to sleep." She nodded and dozed off and I wiped away a few tears.

"Let's get you home," Kendall said to me, starting the car and driving back to the house.

We got home and I wrapped the towels around me tighter, getting out and grabbing Cady, carrying her inside and upstairs, as Kendall grabbed Eli and took him upstairs as well.

We laid them down to sleep and we walked into my room. I dropped my towels and wrapped my arms behind my back to unzip my dress, but being too flustered, I groaned and gave up. Kendall came up behind me, unzipping it slowly, then unclasping my bra for me. I heard his steps on the floor then looked back, seeing his back facing me.

"I'm not going to watch you get changed, Steph." I dropped my dress to the floor, my bra as well, and then my panties with it. I questioned doing it for a couple seconds, but I walked over to Kendall and spun him around, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He tried not to touch my naked body, or kiss back, but he fell weak to it, and eventually put his hands mid-back, and kissed me. I slid his leather jacket off his shoulders, and he didn't resist, helping me get it off of him. Then off came his shirt and our chests pressed against each other perfectly, then he pulled away.

I could feel his erection through his tight jeans, and he kicked off his combat boots, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down so he stood in his boxer-boxer briefs, kissing me. But then he stopped, his gaze directing to the floor.

"We…we can't do this, Steph…" It pained him to say that, mostly because his body wanted it so much more than his mind did, and the rock in his pants confirmed that to be true.

"Get dressed, please…" I nodded and picked up his t-shirt off the floor, dry from the protection of his jacket, and slipped it over my head with a smile. His Incubus tee fit me nicely. I grabbed a pair of panties from the drawer and put them on, kicking my heels off finally. I smirked softly at him, and he smiled down at me, pleased with my actions. He picked up his jeans, boots, and jacket and walked to his room, throwing them in, then locking the door for a short while. I sat down in front of it, listening to what he was doing, and the throaty moans didn't surprise me. I giggled and eventually fell asleep against the door for about 10 minutes, and was awoken by him opening the door and me falling back on his shins. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's with the eavesdropping?" he chuckled. I shrugged and he helped me up.

"Sounded like you had a good time," I said with a yawn and tired giggle, "hope you cleaned up after yourself." I joked and we walked downstairs.

"Nope. I got it all over your wall, and left it there," he said sarcastically.

"That's gross," I laughed.

"That's what you get," he laughed as well. He turned back to me and kissed my forehead putting his hands on my hips, "You go to the living room, I'll bring you some soup that I made for mine, Cady's, and Eli's dinner." I nodded and went to the living room, and a bit later he came back with a cup of warm chicken noodle soup. Homemade.

"You feel like you have a fever…care to tell me why you sat in the rain to the point in which your ass got soaked down to your panties?"

I looked down and sighed, "He never showed…I called him, and he didn't show. Do you think something happened? That something's wrong-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. It was James. I set the soup on the coffee table and answered it, "Hello?"

"Stephanie, where are you? I got to the park to pick you up, and you're not here."

"You were late, James. Two hours late. And since you just got there," I checked the time on my phone, "You are now three hours late. It started to rain at seven, and I was pissed off, so I left."

"Oh, Steph…I'm so sorry. I was stuck in traffic-" he tried to explain.

"Stuck in traffic for three hours?"

"No, but-"

"But what? Don't say you were with your mom or dad. No one can have a long conversation with your mom, and your dad can't even think for fifteen minutes let alone three hours straight!" I felt like a bitch, but I was pissed off at him.

"Stephanie, just wait, and we'll talk about it when I get home, okay?!"

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, hanging up the phone and going back to sip the broth of my soup. I started to shiver a bit and Kendall got up and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around me and pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Thank you…" I whispered, and Kendall just nodded in return. He turned on the tv and laid down on the opposite side of the couch, propping his head up with some pillows.

I began to eat the noodles and chicken, hearing the door close. It didn't slam, so I knew it wasn't James. I looked back behind the couch and toward the door to see Carlos holding his blazer over Megan's head as they ran inside out of the rain.

"That was great, Carlos. Really." I heard it go quiet behind us, and Kendall sat up slightly to see what was going on.

"Ew, you guys, get a room!" Kendall laughed. I smiled slightly.

"Maybe we just will," Carlos shot back, wrapping his arms around Megan's waist.

"Any who is this that you invited into our household, Kendall?" Megan said before walking over and freezing when she saw me here.

"Steph, why are you here? What happened with your date with James…"

"He blew me off," I muttered. She sat next to me and hugged me.

"I can't believe that ignorant, egotistical, narcissistic bastard!" I tried to calm her down.

"I'm waiting for him to get home so we can talk about it." She nodded and stood up, grabbing Carlos' hand and going upstairs with him. Knowing her, Carlos would end up rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down, while she ranted and raved about James.

After an hour, I heard the door slam again, and I turned around this time, and there he was. In his perfect haired, brown eyed glory. He took off his blazer, then his tie, then his button down shirt.

Kendall sat up slightly, yet again, "If you're getting ready to have angry, make up sex with her, let me leave the room first." James, with his jaw clenched, glared at Kendall.

"Shut up, Kendall! Get out! I need to talk to Stephanie." James yelled. I flinched softly at his booming voice.

"Dude, if you're acting like this, I think I better stay here," Kendall rose his voice a bit.

"I said leave," he snarled to Kendall. I was scared that this would happen to Cadence one day when she was older. I wasn't even at fault and he was screaming at me. I didn't want to, but I imagined a sixteen-year-old Cadence crying because she was pregnant, and James would get a bit too angry and end up hitting her.

"James, I want him here," I snapped, standing up with the blanket wrapped around me so he didn't see that I was in Kendall's t-shirt. I hated arguing with him. But the sad part was, this wasn't the first time we had started fighting. It used to be a routine before he went to California. But I never thought about leaving him. Ever.

"James, I'm sorry that I've been a bitch about you not making it. But what were you doing that you were three hours late? I texted you a billion times! I called you, and you didn't answer…You scared me, and kind of pissed me off." I frowned and took a step toward him, holding the blankets closed with one hand and putting my hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently to calm him down. I felt his shoulders become less tense and he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I can't tell you why…" James looked to the floor, biting his bottom lip. I gave him pleading eyes, and he wrapped his large arms around me. I noticed Kendall in my peripheral vision, sitting and listening, waiting to do something if something needed to be done.

"Please, tell me. Why were you so late? What were you doing?" James looked to the floor, and sighed.

"Steph…do you remember Anna? The girl my mom _really_ wanted me to date." I looked down and nodded. I couldn't forget her. Her fiery red hair reminded me of the devil, and the way she wore it high up, with 60s looking dresses, complete with layers of tulle underneath, made me believe she was hiding a blade-like tail and glowing red horns.

"My mom had invited her over…I didn't know she was going to, but she did. And…she looked really nice…I couldn't control myself…" I wanted to cry, and I did start to tear up, pulling myself away slightly. Kendall stood, getting ready to hold me if I needed it.

"So you guys…did it? Had sex?" It explained why his skin felt caked with dry sex-sweat. He nodded slowly. I couldn't judge though. I had almost had sex with Kendall tonight. I had kissed him multiple times before.

"James, you can..um…stay in my room tonight. I'm gonna stay on the couch…" he looked sad and he came over and tried to apologize, and I just nodded, excepting it. "It's okay," I mumbled.

"It was one time. Never again. I promise, babe." James kissed my warm forehead sweetly and walked upstairs. I turned around and I saw Kendall glare at me. I gave him a confused look. He shook his head and came over, hugging me tight and kissing the top of my head. I asked him to stay down here with me, just in case I got sicker and needed something, and he agreed. I laid down on the couch and Kendall shut out the light, laying on the opposite side where he was before.

I wanted to sleep for a thousand years. I wanted to get out of this nightmare. But this was written in the stars since James and I met.


	9. Chapter 8

There I sat, in the grass of the disgusting trailer that Nick lived in. How I had gotten there? I had no idea. But I was sitting there, watching as Nick picked up his giant ape fist and swung it, hitting Eli. I screamed, but no one could hear me. I got up and I looked around for Megan, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find her, or Cadence, or James, or Kendall. I couldn't find anyone.

I turned a corner to the back of the house where I saw Kendall pressed against the wall by the asshole that was doing it before. He took out the pocket knife, his other hand pressed hard against Kendall's throat, making him gasp for breath. I ran to save him, but every time I got two steps farther, I went ten steps back, and I couldn't reach Kendall. I ran and got about a foot away from them when the guy dug the knife into Kendall's stomach. Blood began to seep through Kendall's white Incubus shirt, looking exactly like the one I had worn to bed. I looked around, and the guy had disappeared. I got on the ground and pulled Kendall's head into my lap.

"I'm not okay…I'm not okay…" that's all Kendall kept whispering. Over and over. I was bawling and pulling him closer to me, sobbing into him.

"Mommy?"

I looked up and saw my little Cadence, sitting in front of Kendall, touching the wound that lay openly on his stomach. I gasped.

"Cady…Cady, no." With blood on her little hand she leaned across and pressed it gently over my heart before getting up with a smile and running away. I got up and ran after her. "Cadence Elizabeth!" I screamed, trying to chase her before anything happened to her. I got to the front of the redneck excuse for a house and saw Nick. Cady stood behind him, watching me. Nick lifted his solid fist to me and smacked me to the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Then I watched as he picked up Cadence.

"Put her down, you fucking bastard!" I screamed at him, and he lifted her in a position when I couldn't see his face. I tried my hardest to get up, looking down to see why I couldn't. And as soon as I looked up, Cady was gone. I sobbed so hard I couldn't breathe anymore. I looked back up at Nick, but it wasn't him anymore. It was something much more feared. I looked up, and I saw James.

His brown eyes glared down at me, and before I knew it, he lifted a hand gun to me. "You little slut." He grumbled, pulling the trigger. _Pop!_ And it was black. Another _Pop!_ and **I woke up****.**

* * *

><p>I shot up from my sleeping position on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me as I tried to rock myself calm. I was sobbing, my face dripping sweat and tears.<p>

"It's okay, Steph…Shh…It's okay." I looked up and saw James holding me. It was the middle of the day, noon, and everyone was up. Kendall and Carlos had paused their video games, watching me freak out, and Logan had closed his book. Megan was worried and took Eli and Cady out of the room. And James wrapped his arms around me, and held me tightly. His large palm that had killed me in my dream was softly stroking the tears away.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked me, squeezing me in a hug. I shook him off. I couldn't look at his face right now. I was too scared. Kendall stood up and walked over to James, and I could hear him whisper something about I've been sweating like this all night. I guess I must've had previous nightmares before. I heard Kendall say something along the lines of me saying James a lot. Did I have various dreams like the last one? I didn't remember any of them.

I stood up and dropped the blankets I was wearing, almost not caring if James saw that it was Kendall's shirt. I walked outside and saw Cadence in the backyard, driving an electric Barbie car around. I didn't stop her and hold her though, which was wrong of me. It was different. I was zoned out. I was scared of my surroundings. I sighed and laid down in the grass, my hands by my sides. I just barely heard the buzzing of the pink car when Cady drove up and ran into my head with it.

"CADENCE ELIZABETH!" I yelled, unable to control my anger. I held the back of my head, yelling at her about how it was really unsafe to do things like that and drive that near people. Cadence started to tear up and she stepped out of the toy car and ran inside to James, crying. And I suddenly didn't care that I was hurt, but I needed to let her be. I saw Kendall come out and look at me before walking over and enveloping me in a hug. I cried into his chest and hugged him back, tightly.

"If James and I were never together, how different do you think my life would be?" I sobbed into his shirt. "Do you think I would've ever met you? Do you think I would've been with you instead? We would've been the ones with the high sex drive and you would've never let me convince you into not using a condom and I would've never gotten pregnant! And I would be a normal teenager and my parents would love me still and I'd be able to go out at night, and go to college, and be a teenager for longer than a year!" I continuously wept and he just hugged me tighter.

"I don't know, Steph. But you need to calm down, okay?"

Never once had I questioned Cadence's existence. Not until now. And I don't know why I did. I was scared about everything else and it made me upset with Cady. I don't know why I was though. She had nothing to do with this…Unless she was the reason…Cadence was the only reason I was still with James. She was the only reason I still wanted to be with James…If Cadence were never born, I'd probably have broken up with James for good when he went to California. I would've been dating someone knew. I could've started dating Kendall two years ago…but I was scared and I wanted Cadence to be with her father…

I pulled away from Kendall and leaned up, kissing him, on my own, for the second time in the past two days. He grabbed my hand and wrapped our fingers together, continuing to kiss me lovingly and kindly. We usually never got that far when kissing. We were always interrupted. And honestly, this time was no exception. We heard the back door slam and I quickly pulled away from Kendall and whipped around, scared.

There, coming out of the house was Carlos. And not to far away, Eli sat on the sidewalk, playing with chalk, and Megan stared at Kendall and I. She pursed her lips and looked down continuing to play with Eli.

"Carlos, look," Kendall tried to calm Carlos so he wouldn't go tell James, "I have no idea what's going on between Steph and I…" Carlos stepped away from the door and closer to us.

"No idea? NO IDEA?!" I gave him pleading eyes to keep quiet. His voice went a couple notches lower, "You two were kissing and it looks like you two were enjoying it." Megan ran over with Eli in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me, Steph? You're kissing Kendall behind James' back…What happened to getting back with James for Cadence's sake?" I looked at the ground, unsure as to how to answer that.

"I think…I need to start doing a bit for me…And I can't be with James…when I don't want to," I sighed and looked down. I trailed my eyes back up slowly and Carlos and Megan were looking at each other, then they turned back to us, saying they were willing to keep it a secret for a while. I just needed to tell James on my own everything that happened between Kendall and I.

* * *

><p>I walked back inside a while later, after calming down, and saw James playing video games with Cadence on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. I walked over to Cady and kneeled down in front of her. She nuzzled her face into James' neck, scared of me. I'd be scared of me, too.<p>

"Honeybee, I'm sorry I yelled at you." I frowned and went to hold her hand and she pulled it away. She had never been this scared of me. James paused the game and set her on the floor.

"Cadence, be nice to mommy, okay?" James asked. He kissed the top of her head and nudged her toward me.

"Cady, I had no right to yell at you like that. I know what you did was an accident, honey, and I'm so sorry." I started to cry, scared she'd never forgive me. I was just in a completely paranoid state. She saw me start to cry and used the small heel of her hand to wipe the tears away.

"Don' cwy, Mommy," she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged her back, picking her up.

* * *

><p>I paced my bedroom, waiting for James to finish giving Cadence her bath so we could put her to bed. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him that I had been cheating on his with Kendall for the last week, and once before he left, too. I sighed and heard a knock on the door, and soon enough, Kendall waltzed in. I looked at the floor.<p>

"I'm scared, Kendall…" I hugged him and he hugged me back, rubbing my shoulders in small circles.

"It's okay to be scared, Stephie…I'm scared, too. James is my best friend and it hurts to know I've betrayed him…but knowing the way he's hurt you…I don't want him to have you." I forced a small smile and Kendall led me to the bed, sitting me down, and sitting next to me. He kissed me deeply and I kissed back. The same way it always goes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my mid-back, letting his tongue beg for entrance in my mouth. It began to get hot and heavy, and I had to take off my shirt from the warmth. He removed his, too, and took my hand, putting it on the crotch of his jeans. I moaned softly into the kiss, forgetting I was even waiting to put Cadence to bed.

His one hand began to stroke my breast as the other allowed him to pull me on top of him as he laid back on the bed. He started to kiss my neck, then my clavicle, all the way down to my breast, sucking lightly on my nipple. He pulled off with a 'pop' and started to French kiss me again. I didn't have time to hear the little feet toddle on the wood floor of my room over the groans and moans that Kendall and I were making. I didn't even notice the little in the room, again, just like my luck, until she spoke up.

"Mommy? What're you doin'? She asked, standing innocently in her pink princess robe, fresh from her bath.

I muttered 'shit' to myself and covered up as Kendall jumped off of me. "Er…um…nothing sweetie…Mommy and Uncle Kendall were just…wrestling…um…You go back to your room, and have your daddy pick you out a cute pair of jammies, okay?" She nodded and skipped out of the room.

"Next time, we lock the door…" I said to him, standing up and putting my shirt back on.

"_Hopefully_, by next time, we won't have to worry about anyone telling anyone else." Kendall sighed and put his shirt on, walking over to me and kissing my forehead. I nodded slowly. He was right. But I couldn't just tell James. He was so upset when he told me he had sex with Anna. I walked to the nursery, seeing James reading Cadence a bed-time story in the rocking chair. I smiled and walked over, picking her up.

"You sure look adorable in your Dora the Explorer nightgown." I dropped the rail on her bed and set her down, kissing her forehead.

"Mooommmyyy, we didn't get to finish the end of the booook." She whined and I sighed.

I looked over to James, "May I?" he smiled and handed it over, and I opened to the last few pages, reading about Snow White.

"…And the Prince leaned down, and gently pecked Snow White on the lips. That's all it took, and the spell was broken; true love's kiss. The Prince helped Snow White get on his noble white steed, and they rode off into the sunset. And they lived Happily. Ever. After. The End." I finished the story, kissing Cadence on the forehead.

"Mommy," she said softly, "If you fell asleep, who would break your spell? Daddy or Uncew Ken-doll?" My eyes went wide, and James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Er…Daddy, of course…" I replied softly. I went to stand up to leave, but James put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me back down.

"Why do you ask that, Cadence? Mommy only kisses me. Of course I have to be her true love's kiss…" I looked at the ground. It didn't matter what happened now. I was in the dog house. He was going to find out, and I wasn't even ready for him to.

"But, I saw Mommy kissing Uncew Ken-doll TWOOOO TIMESSS," She said, holding up 2 fingers, "'Dat means he couwd be her true wove kisses, too, right?"

James looked down, visibly upset and trying not to yell at me right there. I could tell. "Cady, why don't we just go to bed, okay, sweetheart?" She nodded softly and closed her eyes, falling to bed quickly. I put her rail up and practically ran out of the room and to my room. James came after me, closing the door gently behind him then stomping to me.

"Steph, what was she talking about that she saw you kiss Kendall two times?!" James' voice began to get louder and I walked over to him, grabbing his hands and looking him in the eyes. "J-James…It pains me to tell you that…that…that I've been having- and affair- with Kendall…" He pulled his hands away harshly and they balled into fists.

"How could you?!" He snapped, "Wasn't the whole point of me coming back so that you, Cadence, and I can all be a family?!"

I was at a loss of words, "Essentially, but I-"

"But what?! You decided to fuck my best friend instead?!"

"We didn't fuck," I yelled, and he clenched his jaw, raising his brows at me, "we…almost fucked…twice…" James growled and turned, beginning to stomp out of my room and down to Kendall's. He ripped the door open, without knocking.

"Hey, Man, are you oka-" Kendall sat up, and James barely gave him time to take out his headphones and finish his sentence before letting his fist collide with Kendall's face. I ran behind him and gasped as I just heard the connection, running faster into the room as Kendall got up, pushing James against the wall and punching him.

"Kendall! James! Stop!" I yelled. Kendall was pushed off and James swung again, but missed, and when I went to get in between them to stop, James pushed me back, letting me fall and land against the wall, hitting my head. I tried to get up and go back, but I felt Megan's arms pull me back as I watched Carlos and Logan work to pull Kendall and James off of each other. I tried to pull away and go help myself, but as much as I pulled, Megan pulled me back and pushed me on the floor, sitting on top of me.

"Stay out of it, you dumb bitch! Your head is fucking bleeding!" She yelled at me and I put my hand on the back of my head where it hit the wall, and sure enough, there was warm blood on my fingers.

"I cannot believe you fucking got with my girlfriend!" James yelled, trying to pull away from Logan's grasp, eventually getting an arm loose, automatically swinging and hitting Kendall in the face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a douche-bag to her!" Kendall yelled, having more difficulty getting out of Carlos' clutch than James had getting out of Logan's.

"I was a douche-bag? How?!"

"You fucking _knew_ dude! You knew she was pregnant for 6 months. You knew she had this kid, and that it was yours, but you did fucking nothing about it!" Kendall continued to resist while James stopped trying to fight.

"Really, dude? You had to bring it up in front of her…"

"James, I told her yesterday. Before you blew her off! I never did tell her, though, that it was _my_ idea to come up here. That I convinced you to come up here and get you to meet your daughter. You didn't know what the fuck to do when she finally came to you about it. You were gonna be a little chicken-shit and run!"

James looked over to me, and I looked down. We were all in deep shit. This made both him and I look like absolute assholes in the end. Because I wanted his best friend instead, and he didn't even want to come up. Megan got up off of me, listening to the story. I got up, too, feeling a little dizzy, and Carlos and Logan let the two taller guys go.

Kendall ended it by throwing a punch at James, hitting him in the jaw so hard that I heard it from my far away area. James just looked away and stormed out of the room and Kendall looked down at his fist, shaking off the recoil. I walked down stairs, gently, trying to get to James before he got to far. I got outside and saw him walking down the street, I tried to run to catch up, but I began to feel light headed and I was blacking out.

_Pop! Pop!_

Just like my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And so it comes close to the end, guys. You get two more Chapters out of this story, and they're mostly just fillers. I now need ideas for the next series. I need ideas such as: How long should the time be before the next series? Right after? A few months? A few years?<strong>

**I also want to know if you want to see me write any other cool characters. I already know Camille and Jo will be in the next story, and maybe even Lucy and I'm going to add Logan A LOT more! He didn't have much of a voice in this story, but his filler is a funny one.**

**So leave your ideas in a review, PLEAAAASE :3**

**xoxo, Me**


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up in a bright, white room, looking around to see what exactly happened. I felt like a lab experiment, hooked up to tubes and wires. I remembered little from the night before. Everything after feeling the blood on my head was all a blur. I looked up and saw that I was hooked up to two IVs, one with blood and another with fluids. I had a major headache, and I could not have been more tired. I looked over and saw Kendall sitting in a chair with Cadence on his lap, reading her a book. His hand was wrapped, and his eye looked slightly puffy. The poor guy. Two fist fights in five days.

He looked up and saw me, nudging Cadence, "Look, mommy's awake." He picked her up and walked over to me, setting her on the bed with me.

"Mommy, Uncew Ken-doll told me that you're hurt- because you fell in love. He also said you fell from Heaven and that before love was why you had to come to get your booboos checked." She hugged me and I kissed her head. The door cracked open and I saw Megan peek in, asking Cadence if she wants to go get some ice cream from down the street and she gasped and got off the bed, running and waving goodbye.

"Children are too fast," I laughed and looked at Kendall, who sat on the foot of my bed, a small smile on his face. "Bet your gonna miss all of this when you leave, huh?" I messed around. I wouldn't.

"Well…I'm gonna miss seeing you every day…and I'll miss Cady, and Carlos will miss Eli and Megan. And Logan…well…Logan wasn't very connected to begin with soo.." Kendall laughed and grabbed my hand, "But I'm not going to miss beating people up every other day."

"I wouldn't either."

"…James left already…He went back to L.A. Told me to tell you he was sorry and that he wasn't ready to be a dad yet. He loved Cady, but with everything that's happening, he needed time alone."

"Oh- well- how did Cadence take it? And what's it going to be like when you go back and you guys are living together?"

"Cadence cried…a lot… He said a proper farewell, though. Gave her a hug…and a kiss…he told her he'd be back around." Kendall shrugged and stroked my hand. "And as for going back to L.A. … you and I should talk about that…"

I knitted my eyebrows together, confused as to what he was going to say, "What about it?"

"I want…you to come with me. I'll stay back, it's an open-ended ticket, and I'll help you pack, and I even talked to Gustavo, our producer, and he said he'd pay for an apartment for you and Meg…something about publicity, I don't know," He gave me a hopeful smile and I smiled back. It would give a chance for Kendall and I to be together, and James could still be a father to Cadence…well…if he wanted to be.

"That sounds wonderful, Kendall." I tried to lean up to kiss him, but it tugged on my IV and I flinched, laying back down, and letting him come closer to me. I figured him and I were actually together now. James hadn't wanted anything to do with me. So Kendall and I could kiss, and not regret it.

And I was _okay_ with that. Not with the part about James being mad at me, because I didn't want that. I was okay with kissing Kendall instead of him. I was okay with the fact that I woke up to the sandy-blonde haired beauty, reading to my pride and joy. We looked like a family. An actual family. And honestly, James was a part of the family, too. And so was Carlos, and Logan, and Megan, and Eli. And we were one big, crazy, dysfunctional family. An _emotional_, _aggressive_, _bitchy_, _frightened_, big, crazy, dysfunctional family at that.

"When do I get out?" I asked Kendall, stroking his cheek softly with my thumb. He sighed and squeezed my opposite hand.

"Not until Sunday…" I looked at my white sheets and tubes I was hooked up to. I didn't want to be in this position, but it was all my fault. It was Karma. The theory that once you do something wrong (lying to James) it comes back around and bites you in the ass. Or pushes you against a wall and gives you a concussion.

I noticed the door open again, and to my surprise, my Grandma ran in.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" I said, my eyebrows knitting together. She ran over to me, hugging me tight, worried, and kissing my face every where.

"Megan called us last night and told us _everything_ that has happened this week! Your grandfather and I got on a red-eye flight back here to make sure you both were okay." She finally noticed Kendall and looked over, "And you must be James, correct?" I forgot she had never actually met the guys before.

"No, Grandma, this is Kendall. I thought I would just fall back in love with James if he came back…but…it wasn't written in the stars for us." I looked up at Kendall and smiled and she nodded slowly like she understood. The door opened again and my grandpa came running in with Cadence on his shoulders, pretending to be and airplane, and Carlos, doing the same, followed him in with Eli on his shoulders. They ran around the room a few times, Eli and Cadence giggling, and eventually I started to laugh, too.

Megan ran in soon after, looking kind of worried, "Carlos! Don't drop him!"

"I won't! Sheesh!" He spun in a circle before sitting down, making Eli bounce and giggle.

"Nanna! Look! I'm a fairy!" Cadence said as my Grandpa continued to run around the room. I tried to sit up again, and this time, succeeded.

"So, Grandma, Kendall asked me to move to California with him. How would you and Grandpa like to have your house back?" I giggled and she frowned a bit.

"Aw, I'm going to miss my little Cady-did so much! But I'll have Elijah, still." Grandpa set Cadence on my bed and she crawled up next to me, burying her face into my side.

"Actually, Grandma," Megan interrupted, "It's an apartment for Steph and I. The guys live in this really nice place called the Palm Woods and asked us to go with them." She sat next to Carlos and held his hand.

My Grandma sighed, "Okay, but you have to call often, and sign me up for the 'Skip' thing." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows together, confused.

"I think you mean, Skype, hun." My Grandfather said, correcting her with a small laugh.

"Mommy," Cady looked up at me, "Where we goin'?"

"Well, HoneyBee, we're going to go live somewhere that's warm all the time, and you'll be able to see Daddy more often, and mommy will be able to spend time with Uncle Kendall. And Auntie Meggie is gonna be there, and so will Eli, and Uncle Carlos, AND Uncle Logan." She smiled at me and cuddled closer.

* * *

><p>Everyone eventually left, and Cadence cried when she had to leave me, which made me cry because I can't stand watching her cry. Kendall told her he'd let her sleep in my bed tonight so it smelled like me and it made her feel closer to me, and that they would call before bed so I could say goodnight and sing to her.<p>

At 7:30, the phone call came, and I was happier than ever. I had been stuck in this room all day and I just wanted to be home. Cadence told me about how they went to the mall and Logan took her to play in the arcade, and she won a pink teddy bear with a princess tiara. They let her ride on the two-story carousel that was the center piece of the mall, and she got to ride up on the second floor on the rainbow unicorn, and that Kendall rode next to her on the white horse, just like in the fairy tales.

"Because," Kendall explained, "I'm the _Knight_ in shining armor." I got a kick out of that. She said Megan took her and Eli to Toys R Us and she got a one of those La La Loopsy Dolls and some bath paints that smelled like candy. Then she told me they went out to a restaurant and Grandma and Grandpa bought her and Eli giant ice cream sundaes and let them put all the candy they wanted on them. I told her we'd have to make a trip to the dentist when I got home.

She told me they got home, and Kendall played with her, and they had a lot of fun. Then Megan helped her get a bath, and she came out "smelling like Halloween" as she put it. She said she was tucked into my bed, and Kendall was going to stay with her in case she needed anything.

Of course I was sad that I missed this day of fun with Cadence. But without our fall yesterday, it probably wouldn't have happened like this. I'd probably still be sneaking around with Kendall, and feeling awful about lying to James, and I'd probably have had more nightmares. But James throwing me against the wall must've knocked them out of me, because I haven't had one yet.

"I love you, Cady," I said to her, almost ready to hang up and let her sleep.

"Mommy, wait!" I heard the phone beep and I began to wonder what she was doing. Apparently Kendall wondered, too, because I heard him ask her, which must've meant she put it on Speaker Phone.

"Mommy's gonna sing to us, Uncew Ken-doll!" She squealed happily and clapped her hands. "Mommy, sing!"

Kendall chuckled, "Yeah, mommy, sing!"

I rolled my eyes and him and took a deep breath, "Okay, Cadence. What do you want me to sing?"

"Birdies!" she giggled. By that she meant Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. I sang it to her often. It was her favorite.

I cleared my throat and began to sing:

"_To you, I'll give the world.  
>To you, I'll never be cold.<br>Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright.<br>I know it's right.  
>And the songbirds are singing,<br>like they know the score.  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you<br>like never before._"

"Wow, Steph. Your voice is" Kendall tried to compliment but was interrupted by Cady hushing him to let me finish. I giggled and continued.

"_And I wish you all the love, in the world.  
>But most of all,<br>I wish it from myself.  
>And the songbirds keep singing,<br>like they know the score.  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you<br>Like never before."_


	11. Chapter 10

Two weeks later, I found myself looking around an empty nursery. I blew a piece of hair out of my face that fell from my high bun, and put my hands on my hips. The stack of boxes in the corner lead me to actually think it was becoming reality. Things were getting better. Finally. I called James and talked everything out with him. He told me he understood, but we both knew it'd still be a little awkward since I was with Kendall now.

It only took two days of avoiding it, but I finally got Kendall to call Jo. We kind of forgot about her in the midst of all of this. But he did call her and explain the situation. She was surprisingly okay with it. Funny story, I heard she went on a date or two with James.

Logan stayed up a day longer, to talk to Hayley, but that didn't turn out so well. It did turn out that Hayley was one of the biggest gold-diggers we've ever met! She asked Logan out, knowing he'd have money, but when Logan jokingly told her he was going to quit Rocque Records to stay in Minnesota with her, she suddenly didn't feel the same about him. Hearing that, my Grandfather (being the jokester he is) called her up and pretended to be Hugh Hefner. I had never seen a girl call a cab so quickly. It was hilarious. After that, he went back to L.A., missing Camille too much. We let him go and keep James company.

Everything else has been revolved around ordering furniture and wallpaper and dining ware. Everything Megan and I were going to need to live alone together. Megan decided to take classes so she could get a job, because currently, we're going to be living off of zero-to-no funds when we get to California. Carlos said he'd help her, but she slapped him, telling him she was "too damn independent for his money…unlike Hayley". That one earned a slap on the wrist, but a guttural laugh did commence.

Oh, and I had never mentioned it before, but Eli was underdeveloped when it came to speaking. But we figured out the real problem. He was waiting. He wanted to learn how to do it _right._ The first word we ever heard out of him though occurred when Carlos accidentally knocked over his blocks. He screamed 'shit' and of course Carlos responded with, "He learned that one from Megan, not me!"

"You done looking around the room? You've only seen it a billion times," Kendall said as he walked in, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, and putting his chin on my shoulder. He walked forward, making me walk as well, out the door.

"You can't just expect me to leave, Kendall! I've been here for 4 years! I raised my girl under this roof," I laughed a bit and pulled away, pushing him back into the nursery. I pointed at the walls, "See how two are pink, and the other two are blue! They were both pink before. Elijah was supposed to be a Naomi, but decided to grow a penis last minute." I giggled and leaned into Kendall.

"Welp. We're all well aware he's a boy now. Megan can paint his room whatever gender-associated color they want now. But we have to get to the Palm Woods, first." He kissed my cheek and tried to push me out the door again, but I dug my feet into the carpet.

"Wait! We forgot something!" I said, trying to push him back in. He sighed.

"What did we forget?" He said in a whiny tone. I pointed to the large stack of boxes filled with toys and clothes. We decided to leave the beds here in case we came to visit.

"Ohh..Well…you go! I'll get these." He pushed me out the door and I rolled my eyes, walking down the hallway. I heard someone puking in the bathroom and I froze, walking to it and knocking. I heard coughing and then heard someone say, "Come in." I walked in and saw Megan hovering over the toilet, vomiting her brains out.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, before noticing something out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she coughed, "I've just got a bit of…food poisoning." I walked over to the sink, noticing the long, white line of something I was familiar with once before; pregnancy tests. And each of them had the same remarkable, little, pink plus-sign on them.

"Congratulations," I said, pinking up one of the 25 tests and bringing it over to her, a smirk on my face, "You're having a baby!" Once her puking ceased, she looked up at me and laughed sheepishly.

"Sur-prise…" she smiled and stood, taking the test from me. At least I knew one thing; this one was Carlos'. And Carlos was going to be a much better father than Nick ever was. I hugged her tight, and she hugged me back.

"I'm so happy for you, Meg." She grabbed the tests and threw them in an empty, white, pillow case. She tied it in a knot and walked out of the bathroom with me.

"Since I'm no-good at words, I'll tell Carlos this way." Megan and I walked downstairs and I grabbed a backpack full of Cady's toys to play with on the way to California. We were driving. It was born to be a boredom issue. I let Kendall drive the SUV down and we set up Eli's car seat in the third row with Carlos, and Cady's seat in the second row with Megan, and I got to sit up front with the guy I love, as we held hands and sang along to the radio.

We walked outside and saw Carlos and Kendall loading the final boxes into the trailer hitched to the back. Kendall pulled Cadence out of the car and Carlos shut the back. Eli was running around in circles, chasing my Grandma's new kitten. Megan handed off the pillow case to Carlos and I walked over to Kendall, leaning against him.

"Watch," I whispered as we watched Carlos confusingly take the pillow case and open it. He pulled out the little white stick, looking at it in confusion.

"Is that a-" Kendall began, but Carlos' eyes went wide, I don from reading the result of the test. Next thing we knew he fell backwards, landing on the ground, pillow case and test still in hand.

"Oh shit," I guess Elijah did learn it from Megan, "Are you okay, 'Los?" We all ran over, trying to help him up, and eventually, he did get up.

"You're-?" Megan nodded quick. "So I'm-?" She nodded even faster and Carlos wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad! _No puedo creer que voy a ser padre!_" Carlos smiled wide and set Megan down before running to Kendall and giving him a 'bro hug'.

"Way to go, man. You just proved your Army _can_ march." He said referencing…well…y'know. I punched him in the shoulder and picked up Cady, taking her to the car and putting her in the car seat.

"You excited, baby?" I asked, the question directed toward Cady, but I felt Kendall come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and telling me that he was, indeed, excited. I playfully pushed him off, and kissed Cady's forehead, handing her the stuffed Lady Dog to cuddle as we traveled. Carlos climbed into the back seat with Eli, strapping him in, then buckling himself in. Megan was in short after, buckling up next to Cadence.

I closed the back door and looked over at Kendall who flashed me his killer smile. We kissed, and I could feel that romantic guitar riff that happens on a t.v. show or movie when the right couple gets together. He pulled away slowly, walking around to the driver's seat and getting in, me following short after.

He buckled his seatbelt, I did as well, and after starting the car he dropped his right hand, reaching for my left. I put my arm over his, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers together. Before we knew it, we were off on our brand new adventure…

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! Pretty sucky ending, I know, but hopefully I'll be coming back with the next one. I'm thinking probably a series of one-shots, but I'm not sure.<strong>


End file.
